a veces es dificil admitir
by afrokd
Summary: Cap 7: Valientes griffindors...He vuelto y espero que os guste mucho este nuevo capitulo que aqui os dejo...un besazo enorme...y gracias a todos mis fieles lectors y a los que no son tb
1. Chapter 1

A veces cuando te enamoras no miras de quién lo haces, a veces cuando te enamoras no eres capaz de darte cuenta, a veces cuando te enamoras no quieres admitirlo hasta que quizás es demasiado tarde o por lo menos eso es lo que pensó Lily Evans, tumbada en su cama mirando el techo.

Ella siempre había peleado con James, siempre se enfadaba con el, siempre discutía con el, siempre…ese era justo el problema ellos siempre se habían llevado mal. Suspiró y decidió armarse de valor para ir a defensa contra las artes oscuras que la tenían en diez minutos.

- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido esa escena?-pregunto Remus mirándola desde detrás de su libro, una vez que bajo a la sala común para dirigirse a clase.

- ¿Cuál escena?- dijo ella indiferente.

- ¿Cuál?- la miro el licántropo sin poder creer aún lo que estaba viendo.- Si quieres te la represento.-se levanto.

- NO. Ya recordé cuál.-dijo Lily.-No lo se, Remus, solo se que me ardió la sangre y no supe lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Celos?

- Por merlín, Remus…a mi no me puede gustar Ja…Potter.

A Remus no le paso desapercibido que casi lo llamará James, Lily estaba cambiando y el idiota de su amigo aún no se daba cuenta.

---------------------UN AÑO MÁS TARDE--------------------------------------------

- Buenos días chicos, preparados para un nuevo año en Hogwarts.- saludo alegremente Lily.

- Buenos días, Evans.-saludo Sirius.- Veo que el verano te sentó bien, estas de mejor humor.

- Si, es cierto, este año hay nuevos prefectos así que espero poder relegar mis obligaciones.-dijo Lily alegremente.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones al extranjero?-se intereso Remus.

- Genial sino hubiera sido por mi hermana y esa morsa que tiene por novio, ya sabes Vernon.-dijo haciendo muecas de asco a lo que tanto Sirius como Remus rieron.-Ya sabía yo que el gusto lo tenía un tanto atrofiado, pero no tanto. ¿Y James, que diga Potter?-se sonrojo ante su despiste, era como admitir que se había pasado parte del verano pensando en el.

- Pues esta despidiéndose de sus padres.-dijo Sirius.-Por cierto, ¿lo llamaste James?

- Black, esto…es que resulta un poco frío que después de cinco años juntos en el colegio aún nos llamemos por nuestro nombre, ¿no?

- Exacto, Lilianne.

- Lily.

- Me gusta mas Liliane.-dijo Sirius poniendo una sonrisa de seductor.

- Sirius, bien sabes que conmigo eso no funciona.-dijo Lily.-Bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato, hasta luego.

¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado llamar a Potter James delante de sus mejores amigos? Esperaba haber podido convencer a Sirius de que lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero ella misma sabía que eso no era así.

………………………….

Las dos primeras semanas habían pasado realmente rápido para los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos, James Potter seguía igual que siempre, pero este año era distinto no podía demostrar exactamente lo que sentía, la preocupación por sus padres, la preocupación ante las amenazas de un tal Voldemort al que todos temían , aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Miro sus manos y pensó que a lo mejor encontraría el momento y lugar algún día de hacer algo por ellos.

- ¿Qué tal Cornamenta?-dijo Sirius tirándose a un lado suyo, mientras Remus se tiraba cerca y se quedaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

- Lunático, Canuto, ¿Qué tal os fue en astronomía?

- Es un somnífero muy potente.-dijo Sirius, el cual parecía haber estado echándose la siesta.

- Pues la próxima vez eres tu el que tomas los apuntes, y yo el que echo una siesta reparadora.-dijo Remus con voz de cansancio.

- Si apenas he podido dormir porque tus codazos no eran de mucha ayuda y la verdad es que tenía un sueño precioso con Jessica…

- Prefiero no saber de tus sueños sucios.-dijo Remus.

- James…mira lo que me dijo Remus.-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo intrigadísimo por saber a donde miraba.- Ah! La pelirroja, creo que deberías de cambiar tu cara porque se esta dirigiendo hacía aquí.

Así era, Lily lo llevaba observando desde las sombras desde un rato antes de que los chicos llegarán, había algo que había cambiado en el, se había dado cuenta de que aparentaba ser como era siempre pero no lo conseguía, había cambiado pero no quería que lo vieran los demás.

- Buenas chicos.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Cansado Remus?

- No sabes cuanto Lily, no sabes lo difícil que me fue tomar apuntes y no perder de vista a…-pero entonces Remus se callo de repente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿A quién no podía perder de vista?-dijeron sus tres amigos a la vez.

- A la profesora.-añadió rápidamente Remus, sin abrir los ojos para nada, no quería ver las caras de sus amigos.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues pasaba por aquí, bueno en realidad estaba sentada unos bancos más allá y me acorde de que no te había avisado de que teníamos reunión de prefectos esta tarde.

- Pero…si ya sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer…-se quejó Remus, que se moría de cansancio, solo hacía unas tres noches que había sido luna llena.

- Ya, pero ya conoces a McGonagall sobre como…

- …debemos saber las obligaciones de los prefectos…Lily me lo se de memoria, una vez al mes nos lo dijo el año pasado.

- Quizás fue porque no ayudaba el que fueras el prefecto más castigado de todo Hogwarts.-dijo Lily riéndose.- Bueno, chicos me voy que tengo que terminar la redacción de Herbología.

- Pero sino hay que entregarla hasta dentro de dos días.-dijo Sirius haciendo memoria.

- Pero el trabajo antes hecho, mejor hecho esta.-dijo Remus levantándose.- Es el lema de Lily Evans, espera me voy contigo que quiero hacer el estudio de defensa que nos mandaron para mañana.

- Hasta luego.-se despidió marchándose con Remus hablando alegremente.

James, no había podido articular palabra desde que Lily llego tan bella como siempre con su flamante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuantas veces había soñado que venía a saludarlo así, cuantas veces lo había visto y hoy que había estado ahí, no había sido capaz de articular palabra.


	2. Chapter 2:¿Comiste lengua de gato?

Capitulo 2: ¿COMISTE LENGUA DE GATO?

Lily se levanto esa mañana temprano para desayunar, no quería ver a Severus, sabía que la había ido a buscar varias veces ese verano a su casa y también sabía que no podría perdonarle jamás lo que le había dicho, después de tantos años el había conseguido que Lily lo odiase.

No se extraño que no hubiese nadie de su mesa aún desayunando, aunque sabía que en pocos momentos estaría todo lleno de los alumnos. Se sentó tranquilamente en un banco y miro como entraban Sirius y Remus corriendo buscando a alguien.

- Lily, ¿Has visto a James?-pregunto Sirius.

Lily ante la pregunta de Sirius se le quedo mirando realmente confundida porque Sirius solo decía James cuando realmente era algo que le preocupaba, y estaba claro que en esta ocasión Sirius y Remus estaban preocupados.

- No lo vi.-dijo ella.-Pero, ¿Qué le paso?

- No lo sabemos, cuando nos levantamos, bueno Remus, nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba y no es normal que no este durmiendo y a lo mejor hemos pensado que le puede haber pasado algo.

- No creo que haya porque preocuparse, seguro que es que ha salido y se ha olvidado de avisaros.

- No Lily, James no se olvida nunca de avisarnos.-dijo Remus, pensando en donde podía estar.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos?-dijo James detrás de ellos, como única respuesta recibió un puñetazo de Sirius.

- ¿Dónde te metiste?-dijo Sirius después de darle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.-No te distes cuenta de que me asustaste tonto.

- Pues ya ves que no.-dijo James algo molesto mientras se tocaba la cara donde Sirius le había dado un puñetazo.- Creo que voy a la enfermería a que me miren esto, luego desayunare.

James se fue andando, poco después de coger una tostada Sirius fue detrás de el seguramente por la culpabilidad de pensar que era él el que le había propinado el puñetazo.

- ¿Qué le pasa Remus?- pregunto Lily tras unos minutos mirando la puerta por donde se habían marchado James Potter.

- Nada, solo sentiría remordimientos por haberle propinado el puñetazo, pero de verás que James nos preocupo.

- No me refería a Sirius, me refería a James.-dijo ella a la vez que se ruborizaba.

- Pues no lo se, pero si que lo he notado.-dijo Remus mirando a Lily.-Veo que no ha pasado desapercibido estos años después de todo, ¿no?

- No digas tonterías.-dijo Lily, dando por zanjado el asunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Era cierto que no estaba como era de costumbre, llevaba pensando en eso todo el día, y no se había dado cuenta de que se le había pasado la hora de la cena estudiando en la biblioteca, aunque la verdad es que hacía mucho que no estaba estudiando sino pensando. Pensó en un momento en la razón en la que porque se preocupaba tanto por aquel moreno de ojos marrones y la única gran verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en el desde hacía mucho, pero solo podía ser porque sabía que algo le sucedida y su alma caritativa le obligaba a ayudarlo, sabía que era eso. Porque era imposible que James le gustara, era demasiado creído y demasiado engreído como para que ella se fijase en él, además, de lo mujeriego que era. Suspiró una vez más durante aquel año, otro suspiro más por Potter, convenciéndose de que no sentía nada por el. Llego a un cruce de caminos, el de la derecha llevaba a los pasillos principales del castillo, donde se podían escuchar las voces de los alumnos, pero hoy no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie camino a su sala común, así que definitivamente tomo el de la izquierda que aunque era muchísimo más grande siempre le había gustado más porque tenía unas vistas fabulosas al lago.

Con paso lento se encamino en su camino con unos cuantos libros sobre sus brazos, se quedo apoyada mirando al lago y oyó sollozos muy cerca de ella, había alguien muy cerca llorando por algo, llorando amargamente, se refugio ante la suave brisa fresca y se dirigió hacía donde se escuchaba ese llanto oculto. Al volver la esquina entre dos pilares vio las largas piernas de un chico que escondía la cara entre sus largas piernas, hacía mucho tiempo que ya reconocería esa cabeza de cabello negro alborotado, todo el discurso que se llevaba repitiendo, una y otra vez, desde la escena que había armado en quinto curso, se le había olvidado.

Dejo los libros en el suelo y se acerco silenciosamente hacía donde estaba el, se sentó a su lado, e intento que su tono de voz saliera normal.

- James, creo que ahora te buscaste más que un puñetazo por parte de Sirius esta vez.

- Evans, ¿Cómo…

- Creo que tu escondiste no era infalible.-dijo Lily mirando el rostro mojado de James con una tierna sonrisa.- Pensé que a lo mejor algo de compañía te vendría bien, para que dejes de fingir.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Son muchos años ya, aunque seas un pesado se que no estas bien, porque ha pasado casi un mes y todavía no me has pedido que salga contigo a Hogsmeade.-James sonrió ante esa confesión, pero era cierto que todavía no lo había hecho.- Y no lo vayas a hacer, que entonces te volveré a aborrecer.

- Gracias, se que no querrás que te moleste…

- James no es ninguna molestia.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

James sin previo aviso la abrazo y empezó amargamente a llorar, Lily intento consolarle, pero después de unos minutos, ella terminando llorando con el.

-----------------------------------------

- Cornamenta,¿Dónde te metiste?-lo alcanzo Sirius nada más entrar en la sala común.

- Fue culpa mía.- dijo Lily.- Nos encontramos y le pedí que me acompañara.

- ¿A dónde?-pregunto curioso Sirius.

- Te vas a quedar con las ganas.-dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo.- James, espero que no te coma más la lengua el gato. Vamos a hacer la ronda Remus.

Remus se levanto sin abrir la boca, sabía que no era el momento de preguntar.

- Hasta luego, Lily.-dijo James y se despidió de ella con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Amigo, ¿desde cuando eres James?-pregunto intrigado Sirius mirando al igual que su amigo por donde se habían ido los prefectos.

- Desde que ella es Lily.-dijo James con una verdadera sonrisa después de mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3:¿Desde cuando se llevan bien?

James estaba descubriendo que Lily era exactamente como el se imaginaba que era o aún mejor, podía ser una persona tímida y vergonzosa cuando hablaba de ella, pero también era una perfecta amiga que se preocupaba por ti y te escuchaba cuando lo necesitabas, era divertida cuando dejaba de ser la prefecta perfecta y cuando sonreía era como si iluminará su corazón.

Para Lily, James le estaba demostrando lo que llevaba dos años enteros diciendo Remus que era para nada era arrogante y engreído, era solo una mascara que se había quitado ya delante de ella, era una persona noble, leal y divertida. Durante su breve amistad a escondidas había estado en muchas situaciones absurdas y divertidas. Junto a James había descubierto al verdadero Sirius Black que aunque algunos reticencias había aceptado a Lily como otra más, aunque como según había dicho el, el tener a Lily dentro del grupo significaba que le iba a quitar a James tarde o temprano y que tendrían que tener cierto cuidado a la hora de hacer sus bromas, porque si era cierto que Remus pasaba la mano, Lily jamás lo haría.

Y para el resto de Hogwarts lo que pasaba con Lily Evans y James Potter era un autentico misterio porque no se sabía lo que realmente sucedía, desde que habían entrado en este nuevo curso no se habían peleado ni una sola vez, e incluso se saludaban y hablaban como compañeros delante de ellos. Y era claro que ambos habían cambiado porque a James Potter ya no se lo veía corriendo detrás de todo lo que llevara falda ni increpar a los slytherins cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, tampoco atrapaba la snitch por los pasillos de Hogwarts(cosa a que a Lily le molestaba muchísimo), se había centrado muchísimo y se le podía ver por las tardes en algún rincón retirado u oculto de la biblioteca estudiar junto a Remus Lupin. Lily tampoco era la prefecta malhumorada que siempre andaba cumpliendo todas las normas y quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro, también era verdad que la poca actividad de los merodeadores era una ayuda, pero aún con ello, se la veía mucho más alegre, feliz y sociable, de vez en cuando se la podía ver bromear con Sirius Black o hablar con Remus Lupin, aunque eso era ya una costumbre para ellos. Lo que no sabía ningún alumno de Hogwarts excepto sus amigos, era que ambos desayunaban juntos lo más temprano posible sin las miradas indiscretas de ninguno de los alumnos o sus compañeros de casa, o las largas charlas de las noches junto a las chimenea de la sala de común tirados ambos en el suelo, bien hablando o jugando a algún juego. Ningún alumno sabía de esos ratos, porque ellos habían querido que su incipiente amistad fuera solo cosa de ellos dos y sin proponérselo se cuidaban mucho de demostrar los buenos amigos en los que se estaban convirtiendo.

- Buenos días, lirón.-dijo Sirius un sábado por la mañana.

- ¿Qué hora es?-dijo James restregándose la cara.

- Las nueve y media, casi.-dijo Sirius despreocupado.-¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Si, dios Lily. Había quedado con ella hace una hora para desayunar.-dijo James echándose las manos a la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Remus se fue a desayunar con ella.-dijo Sirius riéndose del tortazo que se acababa de meter James, que con las prisas intento ponerse el pantalón sin desabrocharlo.

- Pero…-dijo James con cara de desilusión.

-No te preocupes, seguro que ahora la ves en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Hogsmeade?

- Si, hoy es la primera visita del año.-dijo Sirius, sin demasiada importancia.- ¿Te acuerdas de Lindsay, de Huppelpuff? Si una que va por debajo de nosotros.- añadió Sirius viendo que su amigo era incapaz de que cayera.

- Si, ya se quién es.

- He quedado con ella.-dijo Sirius.-¿Con quién has quedado tu?

- Con nadie, ni siquiera me acorde de que había visita.-dijo James despreocupado.

- Pues invita a Lily.-dijo Sirius, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- No, se pensaría que sería una cita y la rechazaría.-dijo James.

- Yo creo que no te rechazaría.-dijo Sirius, pero no continuo la conversación.

…………………………………..

El día fue caluroso, era un día perfecto para una cita en Hogsmeade, los alumnos revoloteaban por una tienda u otra de Hogsmeade, por todos lados se escuchaban las risas y alegres conversaciones de estos. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter andaban despreocupadamente por Hogsmeade, habían visitado ya Zonko´s y la tienda de escobas. Ahora se dirigían a Las tres escobas a echar un trago, para después irse cada uno por su lado.

- James¿Por qué no le dijiste a Lily que viniera?-dijo Remus.

- Porque a lo mejor se lo hubiera tomado como una cita y lo hubiera rechazado, y ahora que…

- Que has conseguido que ella hable mas de diez minutos contigo sin pelearse no te gustaría que volvieran al punto de antes.-termino Remus.-¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por ella?

- Sino la pude olvidar cuando lo único que hacía era pelear conmigo, porque iba a ser ahora que la estoy conociendo.

- Pues no lo estropees con tonterías y deja que ella te conozca.-le aconsejo Remus Lupin.- Es una pena que se haya quedado sola en Hogwarts.

- ¿COMO?-grito James, justo al momento en que Peter había preguntado el precio de las cervezas de mantequilla haciendo que el tabernero lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos creyendo que sería por el precio de las cervezas.-Disculpe.-dijo James al tabernero y después se volvió a ver a Remus que se había ido a sentar con Sirius a la mesa.- ¿Cómo que se ha quedado sola en Hogwarts?

- Me dijo que todas sus amigas tenían citas y que no tenía ganas de venir sola.-dijo Remus.-Yo le dije que se viniera pero me dijo que no me preocupara que estaría bien, que tenía que terminar de pasar unos apuntes y que estando sola podía estudiar mejor.

- Yo también la vi y le dije que se viniera pero me respondió lo mismo que a ti…

- Y yo le dije que si nos quería acompañar que seguramente tendríais vosotros alguna cita, pero que no se preocupara que Remus podría acompañarla a Hogwarts porque no había quedado con nadie.-dijo Peter tan tranquilo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? Pero¿eres tonto Colagusano? Lily sabía perfectamente que Remus y Sirius tenían citas hoy, y yo no se lo pedí porque creí que lo mal interpretaría. Ahora creerá que no le dije que viniera porque había quedado con alguien y yo no he quedado con nadie, ahora se ha arruinado todo. Yo que esperaba que en unos tres meses a lo mejor tendría alguna oportunidad…

- Pues ve a Hogwarts, ve y estate con ella, sabes que hoy no habrá ningún alumno y todavía es temprano, todavía no son las doce. Por lo menos no comerá sola.-dijo Remus.

- Si llevas razón, pero creo que antes iré a comprar unas cosas.-dijo James mientras se levantaba, muy pensativo.- Esto Remus…

- Las chocolatinas, piruletas y pasteles de limón, son sus favoritos.-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Gracias amigo.

Se había dado prisa, apenas habían pasado veinte minutos cuando entro por la puerta del castillo, hubiera cogido el pasillo de Zonko´s pero no llevaba su capa. Además después de pelearse con el tendero no creía que le dejará pasar abajo. James miro a la derecha y vio que el comedor todavía no estaba abierto, estaría entonces en la biblioteca, subió con paso acelerado, y allí la vio, con su pelo rojo fuego iluminado por los rayos del solo que se colaban por la ventana, con la mirada perdida pensando en algo que se murió de la intriga por saber que era y jugando con la pluma entre sus dedos.

James se acerco sigilosamente, no quería que madame Pince los echará de la biblioteca, cuando estuvo más cerca pudo apreciar la belleza de Lily, no era una chica que fuera exótica o exuberante pero tenía algo que aún no alcanzaba a saber pero que a el lo traía loco, muy loco desde siempre.

- Veo que estas aprovechando estudiando.-dijo James en frente de ella, ella dio un sobresalto y lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? Tu cita ya descubrió como eras y seguramente te dejo plantado.-dijo ella irónica.

- Sabes que si realmente me conociera no me dejaría plantado.-dijo este con un aire de importancia.

- Sabes que si lo haría, pero dime ¿que es lo que haces aquí?-dijo Lily.

- Pues que no tenía cita y estos si, y no me gusta ir de carabina.-dijo James.

- Pero si Petigrew me dijo que…

- Hay veces que no se entera de nada.-dijo James.-¿Y tu? Yo ya te he dado mis razones para estar aquí.

- Pues yo, es que nadie que no tuviera cita no me dijo que le acompañará, y para ir sola y que todo el mundo se empiece a reír de mi.-dijo Lily con tristeza.

- Pues entonces no tendrás inconvenientes en comer conmigo dulces, hay piruletas, chocolatinas y pasteles de limón.-dijo James, sonriendo con la cara que se quedo Lily al ver sus dulces favoritos.

- ¿Puedo?-pregunto ella mirándolo.

- Pues no se, es que me gustan mucho.-dijo James, Lily le puso carita de niña chica.-Tonta, te las traje a ti, pero antes vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

- Solo porque la recompensa me interesa.-dijo Lily.

A la salida de la biblioteca no vieron los ojos que los observaban, muy triste un chico alto los observa irse riéndose, mientras que James caballerosamente había cargado con los libros de ella, por el rostro de el cayeron unas lágrimas de tristeza y se dijo así mismo.

- ¿Desde cuando se llevan bien?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hola mis fieles lectors espero que os este gustando esta historia y de verás muchisimas gracias por los reviews , siento deciros que asta después de Semana Santa no voy a poder activar, y como  se encuentra fuera de combate tampoco la podreis leer ahí, que la tengo subida entera.

Un besazo y que paseis unas buenas vacaciones.


	4. Chapter 4: Las cosas nunca son

Aquella tarde juntos, fue lo único que le faltaba a James para darse cuenta de que su chica perfecta y la mujer del resto de su vida era Lily Evans, ahora quedaba la segunda parte y es que ella se diera cuenta de que el era esa persona para ella

Aquella tarde juntos, fue lo único que le faltaba a James para darse cuenta de que su chica perfecta y la mujer del resto de su vida era Lily Evans, ahora quedaba la segunda parte y es que ella se diera cuenta de que el era esa persona para ella. Para ello iba a necesitar la ayuda de sus amigos, pensó en contárselo primero a Sirius, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente decidió que no, es verdad que era su hermano, pero Sirius era aún como las abejas que iban de flor en flor picando. James necesitaba contárselo a alguien que no fuera así, claro esta que Peter estaba descartado. Entro despistado en la sala común y choco con Remus Lupin, quién le dedico una sonrisa pícara, pero siguió a donde fuera.

- Ey!!Remus, espera un momento.-lo llamo James.

- Dime James, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto este intrigado.

- Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí que hay demasiados oídos indiscretos.-dijo al momento que pasaban unas alumnas de quinto.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta los terrenos del colegio, y aprovechando aún el buen tiempo que hacía se tiraron encima de la hierba a hablar.

- Dime James, me tienes intrigadísimo.-dijo Remus con una mirada inquisitiva.

- Pues verás, es que resulta que…es difícil decirlo, la verdad es que no fue tanto admitirlo.-dijo James.

- Si es que te gusta Lily, ya lo sé amigo, me lo dijiste en segundo.-dijo Remus con una sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo de ver a James Potter en esos apuros y sonrojado, porque podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo habían visto sonrojado.

- Pues verás, es que …estoy enamorado de Lily.-susurró James.

- ¿Qué?-dijo Remus, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

- Que estoy enamorado de Lily.-dijo este un poco más alto.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LILY?-dijo en voz alta su amigo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojará aún más.- Tranquilo ya lo sabía.

- Pero Remus, ¿ como…

- Muy fácil, la manera soñadora con la que la miras cuando ella esta en clase atendiendo, la manera en la que conversas con ella o quizás la manera de tratarla como si se fuera a romper.-enumero Remus.- Pero no fue por ninguna de esa razones por las que lo deduje.

- ¿Cuál fue entonces?-pregunto intrigado.

- Fue la manera en que tratas tu relación con ella, es tu prioridad y la preocupación que tienes por no romperlo, por no dar un paso en falso, es que no te vistes el sábado cuando te enterases que se quedo sola en el castillo. De hecho lo estuve hablando con Canuto.

- Ah, si.

- Si, esta muy ilusionado con que acabes bien con Lily, creo que en el fondo le cae mejor de lo que hace ver.

- Pues no se que tengo que hacer, yo quiero que ella lo sepa.

- Pues por el momento, lo mejor es que dejes las cosas como están, ella a su manera te esta dando una oportunidad.-dijo Remus y se fue, era el mejor consejo que le podía dar a su amigo.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar el lunes, en el comedor estaban la mayoría de las chicas del colegio, algo que a Lily le molesto, porque entonces no podría desayunar a gusto con James como siempre habían hecho, pero sin duda lo que más le molesto era las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras. Se giró y miro a James que la miraba de la misma manera, estaba sorprendido, pero se sentaron a desayunar uno al lado del otro aunque no se miraron mucho, y a los cinco minutos se colocaron delante de ella unas chicas de su casa.

- James, si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotras, estamos allí en la esquina, así no tienes que soportar a la insoportable Evans.-dijo la chica como si Lily no estuviera allí delante de ellas, pero Lily se quedo callada aguantándose.

- Lily no es insoportable, y prefiero quedarme aquí, ya he visto antes que había sitio pero no me he sentado, no te has dado cuenta.

- Si cambias de idea.

- No es posible que cambie de idea.

James no le digo nada a Lily porque la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro fue suficiente.

Parecía que el desayuno iba a ser tranquilo, pero vio que eso era imposible, era más que imposible. Al rato de eso, se le acercaron por detrás otras de otra casa para preguntarle que si no se aburría de hacerle la pelota a la perfecta insoportable Evans, a lo que Lily dijo que a la tercera vez que fueran a decirle a James alguna cosa de esas se marchaba de allí. Y así fue, cuando se acercaron esta vez unas de Ravenclaw Lily sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que fueron a decir dejo su desayuno a medio comer y se fue del comedor con una cara de pocos amigos, al salir del comedor se encontró con Remus, Sirius y Peter que iba con Amy su compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Ya has desayunado, Lily?-le preguntó Amy al verla salir con esa cara de mosqueo que solamente conseguía sacarle James Potter.

- ¿Te has peleado con James?-preguntó Remus preocupado.

- No, no me he peleado con James, me he enfadado con el resto del colegio, el sector femenino. Es imposible desayunar con James, siendo yo la perfecta insoportable, nos vemos en clase.-dijo Lily y se marcho sin que sus amigos consiguieran apreciar si lo que estaba era enfadada o triste.

- ¿Habéis visto a Lily?-dijo James momentos después, que salia apresurado en cuanto lo dejaron salir las chicas.

- Si, e iba un tanto mosqueada.-dijo Amy.- Pero Potter lo mejor es que la dejes sola.

Lily ando, y ando hasta llegar a un patio interior del colegio, que era muy soleado a esas horas, se sentó y se puso a pensar en lo que conllevaba para James su amistad con ella, a lo mejor ahora ya no quiere saber nada más de mi, se ha dado cuenta de que a lo mejor si soy la prefecta cumple normas o de que soy una aburrida. Pero pensándolo como es que James me importa tanto, si solo hace unas semanas, algo más de un mes que iniciamos nuestra amistad, ¿Cómo me puede haber invadido tanto?

- Solo será que le tengo cariño.-dijo Lily en voz alta para ella misma.

- ¿A quién le tienes cariño, Lily?

- Para ti deje de ser Lily, no recuerdas que me llamo Evans.

- Por favor Lily no empieces otra vez con tus cosas, sabes que eso lo podemos arreglar, es que no me puedes perdonar después de tanto tiempo.

- No, Snape, no te puedo perdonar.

- Te agradecería que me llamarás Severus como siempre has hecho.

- Eso era cuando éramos amigos, pero ahora no lo somos, ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo Lily levantadose para marcharse.

- Lily, por favor hablemos.

- Para ti soy Evans, te lo digo por última vez.-dijo Lily con severidad.- Y no tenemos nada de que hablar, no te has dado cuenta que me ha costado mucho defenderte siempre delante de mis amigos, que ellos nunca me entendían y tu mismo lo dijiste soy nada más que una sangre sucia, ¿Qué interés podría tener yo para ti?

- Lily, entiéndelo.

- No, entiéndelo tú, te he dado muchas oportunidades, muchísimas Snape porque nunca me habías herido, pero que te unieras a esos amigos que tienes ahora y que me llamaras sangre sucia me hizo mucho daño, y eso es algo que jamás comprenderás por lo visto.

- Todo esto es por culpa de ese Potter, desde que te llevas bien con el no quieres saber nada de mi.

- No te quieres dar cuenta de nada, Snape, no es desde que me llevo bien con James es desde que tu me insultaste.

- Lily, tu no lo entiendes es algo que tuve que hacer.-dijo el gesticulando.-Mis compañeros de casa…

- Es que te crees que yo no tuve peleas con mis compañeros de casa por defenderte a ti, Snape, no quiero saber nada más de ti, así que te agradecería que no me molestarás más.-dijo Lily ya visiblemente enfadada.

- Lily, perdóname.

- Tienes mi perdón, no soy capaz de odiarte si eso es lo que has pensado que sentía.-Lily vio como al chico se le iluminaba la cara, estaba mal interpretando sus palabras.- No, Snape, no mal interpretes lo que estoy diciendo, esto no quiere decir que volvamos a ser amigos o que lo volvamos a ser en otro momento, esto quiere decir que no te odio pero que tampoco quiero volver a saber de ti.

- Ese Potter si se merece más tu amistad que yo.-dijo el chico visible molesto.

- El nunca me insulto, es cierto que nosotros discutíamos mucho, pero el jamás me insulto.-dijo la muchacha seria.-Deberías entenderlo de una vez ya. Me voy, espero que me dejes en paz.

- Lily, ¿te esta molestando?-dijo Sirius, que por respeto a la muchacha no había levantado la varita ya contra Snape.

- No, Sirius, ya me iba, estaba aclarándole algunas cosas a Snape.

- Lily, no olvides, las cosas nunca son de color de rosa, y hay gente a lo que no le hará gracia tu amistad con ellos.-dijo enfatizando en la palabra ellos, mirando como Lily se marchaba con Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué he querido decir?-dijo Sirius a Lily cuando se alejaban de allí destino a las clases.

- No tengo ni idea.-dijo Lily.-Muchas gracias por traerme mis libros.

- Los quería traer James, pero no se quién le contó a todo el colegio vuestra amistad, y no hay mucha gente que este de acuerdo.-dijo Sirius apenado.- No se como fuiste amiga de Snape durante estos años, no lo entiendo.

- Ha cambiado Sirius, mucho.-dijo Lily.- ¡Que pocas ganas tengo de dar runas!

- Pues échate una siesta, es lo que yo hago en astronomía.-dijo Sirius tan normal.

- Algún día Remus no te pasará los apuntes.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa camino de clase.


	5. Chapter 5: No me pienso rendir

Capitulo 5: No me pienso rendir tan fácilmente

Capitulo 5: No me pienso rendir tan fácilmente.

No se sabía que locura había entrado entre el colectivo femenino de Hogwarts. Estaban terminando las clases de la tarde y se encontraban en la clase de pociones, pero ni James Potter ni Lily Evans conseguían concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando, solo pensaban en quién podría haber soltado el rumor para que no les permitieran hablar, ya llevaban así dos días y el mal humor de ambos iba en incremento para la mala suerte de sus amigos, lo habían intentado de todas las maneras, se habían quedado hasta casi las dos de la mañana en la sala común pero había unas niñas de quinto que no subieron a dormir hasta que Lily se subió enfadada hacía arriba, entonces con una sonrisa se subieron dejando a James Potter maldiciéndolas. Por la mañana cuando bajaron a desayunar ya había gente desayunando o cuando entraban a clase ya estaban todos los asientos ocupados de tal manera que no pudieran sentarse juntos o cerca. Pero para Lily lo que rebaso el vaso fue en la cena, estaban comiendo cada uno en sus sitios, no muy alejados pero lo suficiente como para no poder hablar sin que se enterara toda la casa. Una niña pequeña, sería de primero se acerco corriendo a Lily y le dio una nota, la cara de Lily se puso roja de furia e ira contenida, entonces le dirigió a James una mirada de las de antes, a James se le acongojo el corazón porque supo lo que iba a suceder después, y le grito en el medio del comedor.

- MIRA LO QUE CONSEGUISTES POTTER, ¿Contento?-dijo Lily.

A James no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, aquello no se lo esperaba, jamás hubiera pensando que iba a reaccionar así ante la presión que estaban pasando ambos.

Lily se marcho echa una furia, bajo la atenta mirada y sorpresa de James. Lo que la muchacha no alcanzo a comprender o a ver. Más bien, fue la mezcla de tristeza, desolación y frustración en la cara de James.

Cuando subió a la sala común se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, conociéndola como la conocía sabía que no bajaría en toda la noche, porque esa noche no tenía ronda con Remus.

James entendía la impotencia de Lily ya que el se sentía igual, maldecía a aquel que hubiera aireado su relación de amistad porque era visible que no podía hablar con Lily ni media palabra, lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles y el tampoco sabía ya lo que hacer. Lo que más rabia el daba al merodeador es que por eso Lily estaba enfadada con el, pero el no tenía culpa. Además, le había costado mucho tiempo llegar al punto en el que estaba, el llegar a tener una amistad con ella y que a lo mejor en un tiempo ella se pensara quizás en salir con el.

- James, ¿en que es lo que piensas?-dijo Sirius después de ver a su amigo aquella mañana por decimoquinta vez con la mirada perdida.

- No me pienso rendir tan fácilmente, si se como saltarme las normas con Filch, también sabré como conseguir hablar con Lily por lo menos una vez al día.-dijo James pensando.-A lo mejor necesito vuestra ayuda.-dijo mirando a Remus y Sirius.

- Yo mientras sea saltarme alguna que otra norma me apunto.-dijo Sirius con cara traviesa.

- Si eso os sirve para que ambos mejoréis de humor.-dijo Remus.-, también me apunto.

……………………………………………………..

Lily se levanto aquella mañana con una sonrisa en la cara, pensó que a lo mejor conseguía encontrar alguna manera de conseguir hablar con James, aunque solo fuera por carta, pero conseguiría de alguna manera verlo y poder continuar su amistad. Miro a su mesita donde vio una carta de sus padres, y leyó la última parte donde le preguntaba el porque había roto su amistad con Snape, si era un chico muy educado, en ningún momento en el verano quiso contarles la verdad de su pelea con Snape después de tantos años, no quería que sus padres se decepcionarán con el igual que le había pasado a ella. La verdad es que en unos meses habían cambiado muchas cosas, sus amistades sobre todo.

- Buenos días, ¿bajas a desayunar o has quedado con Potter?-pregunto Amy entrando en el cuarto cuando Lily se vestía.

- Buenos días, no he quedado con el, ¿desayunamos juntas?-pregunto Lily.

- Por mi no hay problema.

Cuando pasaron por la sala común, Lily miro por todos lados, a lo mejor James estaba esperándola.

- Me parece que Potter prefirió ir a desayunar con sus amigos.

- Yo no estaba buscando a Potter.-dijo Lily sonrojada.

Pensó, por un momento en lo que había sucedido la noche de antes durante la cena y si a lo mejor James se había enfadado con ella, y si el se había enfadado con ella, Lily sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, como sentía una simple tristeza. Vio los libros de James, vio sus pergaminos y se le ocurrió que a lo mejor…

………………………………………………………

Había pasado ya todo el día igual que los anteriores, hoy si les tocaba ronda a ella y Remus, y antes de entrar en la sala común Remus le cogio el brazo.

- Lily, me dijo James que te diera esto, pero no debes de decirle a nadie que tiene una porque lo meterías en más de un lío.-dijo Remus tendiéndole lo que parecía una vieja capa.

- ¿Para que voy a necesitar una vieja capa?-dijo Lily, como si fuera lo más absurdo que se lo hubiera ocurrido a James.

- No es una vieja capa, pontela y lo verás.-dijo Remus divertido.

Lily le hizo caso a Remus y extendió la capa, después con un rápido movimiento se la puso.

- ¿Y bien?-pregunto Lily sintiéndose absurda con la capa sobre sus hombros.

- Mírate, Lily.

La cara de Lily fue de absoluta sorpresa, jamás se hubiera imaginado que James tuviera una capa de invisibilidad, eso explicaba muchas de las cosas que le habían pasado durante esos años.

- Ahora entiendo porque nunca les pude pillar in fraganti.-dijo Lily.-Pero donde esta.

- Me dio esto, dice que tus sabrás donde es.

Lily copio el pergamino de la mano de Remus.

- Lily, que os vaya bien.

- Pero…

- A veces hay cosas que no son fáciles de admitir.

Lily miro el pergamino y vio la estilizada letra de James:

"Te espero donde me encontraste un día que estaba perdido."


	6. Chapter 6: Cita en la medianoche

Capitulo 6: Cita en la media noche

Capitulo 6: Cita en la media noche.

Lily sonrió, se tapo la cara y se dirigió con paso decidido a donde estaba James esperándola. Era un amigo, no tenía porque estar nerviosa, no tenía porque pensar que iba a suceder algo, no tenía porque pensar nada de eso. Pero sus nervios y su corazón estaban en dilema con su cerebro, la única verdad es que los nervios la estaban matando camino a donde James la esperaba.

…………………………………………

James pensó el plan con ayuda de sus amigos, era imposible que nadie supiera que Lily y el se iban a ver, se había mirado aquella tarde como docenas de veces en el espejo, y había mirado cientos de veces el pergamino que había encontrado en el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que casi lee Snivellus antes, cosa que jamás se hubiera perdonado, el pergamino era de Lily y lo supo en cuanto lo desdobló.

"James, no se me ocurrió una mejor forma de intentar comunicarme contigo. Por favor, encuentra la forma de que podamos hablar, necesito hablar contigo.

Un beso, Lily."

Lily quería hablar con el, y eso no tenía nada de malo, absolutamente nada. Y ahí llevaba media hora esperándola a que llegará, a lo mejor se le había olvidado a Remus darle la capa, o a lo mejor ella seguía aún enfadada y lo iba a dejar plantado. Saco su viejo pergamino, el mapa del merodeador, y busco a Lily, estaba llegando, había aceptado ir. Y en la cara de James Potter se dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

…………………………………….

Después de quince minutos andando, divirtiéndose en mirarse en los espejos o en asustar a todos los habitantes de los cuadros, Lily llego a donde la esperaba James. Allí lo vio, visiblemente nervioso, mirando el reloj y revolviéndose el pelo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía, y sonrió pensando y mirando a ese chico.

- Creo que si alguien me hubiese dicho que me iba a encontrar contigo a estas horas en este sitio alguna vez, le hubiese dicho que estaba loco.-dijo Lily.

- Pues yo también lo hubiese pensado.-dijo James, pensando que se estaba haciendo realidad el mejor de sus sueños. Cuando Lily se quito la capa de invisibilidad, James no pudo más que sonreír.

- ¿Sabes que esta capa explicaría muchas de las veces que creí tenerlos acorralados y no había nadie después?-dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Si, lo se.-dijo James mirándola embobado.- Si mal no recuerdo era a mi a quién seguías.

- Si es que te las buscabas, ¿Por qué has cambiado, James?- llevaba semanas preguntándoselo a todas horas y vio en esa ocasión la jugada perfecta.

- No he cambiado, Lily.-dijo James sentándose en el banco que había cerca de ellos e invitando a Lily que con una sonrisa en el rostro acepto encantada la invitación del muchacho.- Siempre ha sido así, lo que pasa es que contigo siempre me comporte como un imbecil y a lo mejor algún día me atrevo a contarte el porque.-confeso sonrojado.- Ahora todavía no. Cambie por la sencilla razón de que tú me diste una oportunidad de empezar desde cero, sin rencores.

- ¿Yo?-dijo Lily sorprendida, buscando dicho momento en su cabeza.

- Si, tu, cuando llegaste esa mañana a avisar a Remus de la reunión de perfectos, nos trataste a mi y a Sirius como personas, es decir , no nos trataste como siempre hacías, no nos trataste como si nos odiarás.-dijo este levantando la vista hacía la pelirroja que lo miraba expectante.

- Nunca te odie, James.-confeso ella también, con la cara sonrojada.- A veces cuando me enfado puedo llegar a decir cosas hirientes del mismo enfado que tengo pero nunca te odie, lo siento. Siempre me pasa igual, al igual que cuando peleo con Petunia siempre llamo a su novio morsa, bueno pero eso es distinto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el es una verdadera morsa bigotuda.-dijo Lily riéndose.

- A veces puedes llegar a ser muy malvada, Lily.-dijo James riéndose también con la muchacha.- Pero, ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme?

Lily miro por primera vez en la noche y quizás en mucho tiempo a James a los ojos, esos ojos castaños preciosos que tenía escondidos detrás de sus gafas redondas, esos ojos que la dejaban pensando en la nada y en el todo a la vez, esos ojos que le daban la vida y otras veces se la quitaban, esos ojos que hacían que su estomago se encogiese de nervios. Sabía que tenía que cortar esa conexión porque la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

- Lily.-dijo James impasible ante la mirada de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?- Viendo que era insuficiente, paso una mano delante de la mirada de ella que rápidamente volvió, dando un moviendo rápido se puso de pie y se asomo por el balcón que tenían enfrente de ellos en el pasillo.

- Yo…James…yo te quería pedir perdón por la reacción que tuve el otro día ante la amenaza, se que tu a lo mejor también lo estas pasando mal con todo esto, pero no quería que te enfadarás conmigo, no ahora.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?-se intereso en el muchacho, sabía que eran pocas las veces que podía pillar a Lily indefensa y esa era una de ellas, quería sacar algo más de ella.

- Porque…verás…-"Merlín James esta vez me pillo bien", pensaba Lily mientras intentaba darle una respuesta, se giró para mirarlo, pero se lo encontró al lado de ella y si era ya difícil encontrar una respuesta lógica con James sentado a unos metros de ella, más difícil sería con James al lado de ella como justo se encontraba ahora. Suspiró e intento nuevamente responderle.- Porque ahora te has…os habéis convertido en amigos para mi, y no quiero perder a más amigos ya.-dijo pensando en Snape.

James sabía lo nerviosa que estaba la chica, la observaba como estaba temblando no era la siempre segura Lily la prefecta, estaba dándose cuenta de que el tenerlo a el tan cerca, a lo mejor pudiera ser que sienta algo hacía mí, pensó ilusionado el merodeador, haciendo que su corazón acelerarse le pulso, quería besarla justo ahora que la tenía tan cerca, quería saborear esos labios desde que entro en el colegio, desde tercer curso, pero recordó las palabras de Remus justo antes de salir para esperar a Lily, se lo había dicho claro que no adelantará acontecimientos, y ya era un logro tenerla hay a medianoche con el.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya a acostarnos.-dijo Lily, sabedora de que sus impulsos no serían fácil de aguantar durante mucho tiempo más.

- Si llevas razón.-dijo James invitándola a entrar con el en la capa.

Lo que no había pensado Lily es que el camino de vuelta sería junto a el debajo de la capa, tan cerca de el, que podía escuchar los acelerados y fuertes latidos de su corazón, o la respiración de James al lado de su oído, pero su corazón deseaba que el la abrazará, deseaba que el la acurrucará, no que caminará al lado de ella sin tocarla. Sabía que hasta la sala común el camino no era largo, pero a ella se le estaba haciendo largísimo porque sino llegaban pronto a lo mejor sus instintos vencerían a la razón y se rendiría ante James. Respiró profundamente cuando por fin llegaron a la sala común.

- Buenas noches Lily, y no te preocupes más porque me vaya a enfadar contigo, pequeña.- al momento de haberlo dicho, ya se había arrepentido, había salido espontáneo, demasiado espontáneo, pero conociendo a la pelirroja a lo mejor lo había mal interpretado.- Lily, perdona, se me escapo.

- Da igual, James, buenas noches a ti también.-dijo esta con una sonrisa despidiéndose.

Ella ando hasta las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas, serena y tranquila en apariencia, pero dando botes de alegría de saber que a el se le había escapado llamarla pequeña. Entonces, sin saber porque se volvió hacía James.

- James, podríamos repetir esto alguna otra noche, no el…-se sonrojaba más por momentos y más si el seguía con esa sonrisa divertida en los labios desde el momento que la había escuchado decir eso.-…el vernos sin que haya nadie.

- Por supuesto, Lily todas las veces que tú quieras.-dijo encantado James, y con una despedida de mano se despidió para el dirigirse también a su cama, en el que esperaría poder soñar con su pelirroja favorita.

Lily subió para arriba confundida por saber que James, le hacía perder los papeles y eso aún no lo había conseguido nadie. Estaba demasiado confundida.


	7. Chapter 7: Valientes griffindors

Si ya se que los que siguen esta fic me van a matar si no se han ido ya a potterfics y la han leido alli, pero es que entre examenes, estudios y demás

_Si ya se que los que siguen esta fic me van a matar si no se han ido ya a potterfics y la han leido alli, pero es que entre examenes, estudios y demás. Realmente no tuve tiempo de actualizar, Además vuelvo a recordar que quiero Reviews, por favor, os lo pido con mi mejor cara de niña buena…los necesito por decirlo de laguna manera, los autores casi vivimos de ello. En fin, no se que es lo que me da que mucho caso de todas maneras no me vais a hacer…_

_Un besazo y aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, si dejais muchos reviews, y no exigo 20, ni nada de eso con 3 o 4 o 5 me conformo…os dejo pronto el proximo capitulo…_

Capitulo 7: Valientes Griffindors.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Cómo había conseguido hacer que ella, Lily Evans perdiera los papeles al lado de él? Es cierto, que esa noche fue mágica y se atrevería a decir que no solo para ella sino también para él, pero ahora tenía mucho miedo, tenía demasiado miedo de verlo y, sobre todo, si las cosas seguían en el mismo rumbo.

Lily sabía que sentía algo especial por James, lo sabía desde el verano, pero jamás quiso admitirlo. Su amistad no fue algo planeado por ninguno de los dos, de hecho fue algo demasiado espontáneo, demasiado perfecto.

Los días pasaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a quedar con el otro, aunque se decían que eran citas como amigos, ya que las alumnas de Hogwarts no los dejaban hablar tranquilamente, en sus corazones sabían que eso no era cierto. Lily era muchas las veces que era sorprendida por Sirius, Amy o Remus mirándose con James, incluso Alice que estaba en su mundo con Frank se había percatado que algo sucedía entre ellos, pero ella seguía sin querer escuchar a su corazón, por las noches cuando se tiraba en la cama pensaba en todo lo que el le hacía sentir, pero se auto convencía de que era un amigo y nada más, y volvía a otro día tonto en la vida de Lily Evans.

Era la última clase de la semana, estaban a punto de entrar en encantamientos cuando Amy y Alice se acercaron corriendo a Sirius, Remus y Frank que conversaban animadamente en la puerta del aula esperando al profesor. Las chicas sonrieron con malicia, y los chicos las temieron.

- ¿Hablaron con Potter de Lily?-dijo rápido Amy y en voz baja.

- El tiene claro lo que siente hacía ella.-dijo Remus, recordando su conversación.

- La cabezota es Lily.-dijo Sirius.

- Por eso, se nos ocurrió algo, de casualidad tuvo Lily que volverse a por su libro a la habitación.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa con lo que ninguno se creyó lo de que se le olvido de casualidad.

- Y…-dijo Sirius intrigado.

- Pues que cuando llegue no habrá ningún sitio libre más que el de…

- ¡¡James!!-gritaron los tres chicos a la vez.

La verdad es que pensaron que era muy fácil, y no fue fácil hacer que ninguna fémina se sentará al lado de James cuando vieron que este estaba solo, pero al final y con más de alguna discusión consiguieron que cuando llegará Lily el asiento estuviera vacío.

James, aún no entendía porque Remus no se había sentado con Peter como era costumbre y se había sentado con Amy, pero entonces,¡¡reaccionó!! La situación era clara, como no se había dado cuenta antes de que a Remus le gustaba Amy, y así se lo digo a Sirius que estaba detrás de él, Sirius estuvo a punto de tirarle con todos sus libros a la cabeza pero en el último momento se contuvo.

- Si, es que no se como no te has dado cuenta antes.-dijo Sirius con la mejor sonrisa fingida que encontró en su repertorio, y entonces observo como a cámara lenta la mirada de James buscando a su pelirroja.

- Sirius, ¿Dónde esta…?

- Perdón la tardanza, profesor pero es que me confundí de libro y me traje uno que no era y tuve que subir a por él.-dijo Lily tremendamente avergonzada mirando al profesor.

- No pasa nada.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, que acababa de entrar.- Hoy daré yo la clase porque el profesor habitual tuvo que salir de Hogwarts el fin de semana. Tome asiento, señorita Evans.-dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

Lily en seguida busco a Amy, pero la vio sentada al lado de Remus, ¿acaso le gustaba? A Alice la había visto como siempre sentada al lado de Frank, resignada pensó que se sentaría al lado de Peter, pero cuando miro quién estaba solo se quedo sorprendida de ver que era James el que se encontraba sentado solo, por un momento se quedo parada en medio de la clase, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, pero unos segundos después sintió como la cabeza le volvía a funcionar y con una sonrisa de nerviosismo se sentó al lado de James, que en un intento de ayudarla lo que hizo fue que se le cayeran sus cosas armando un estruendo que interrumpió la clase, haciendo que todo el mundo volteará a verlos a ambos que ante las miradas se pusieron colorados, a sus amigos les costo aguantarse las risas al verlos.

Sus cosas fueron recogidas con un simple movimiento de varita por el profesor que continuo con la clase. Una vez explicado el encantamiento, les dijo que empezaran a practicar.

En cuanto Lily se agacho para guardar un libro que traía Sirius le lanzó un trozo de papel para que volteara hacía el y dejara de mirar a la pelirroja con cara de embobado, James se volvió con cara de enfado, pero el ver a Sirius y a Peter hacer gestos que no entendía, y lejos de hacerle reír lo que hizo fue ponerlo de mas mal humor. Lily se volteo a verlo y entonces Sirius se quedo quieto. Lily y James, más por costumbre que porque tuvieran claro lo que tenían que hacer empezaron a practicar.

Aunque Sirius no era de esos que se rinden fácilmente, y puso en marcha el plan B, que era el de Remus, le tiro otro trozo de papel y Remus entendió perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, cogio un trozo de pergamino y se lo tiro a James, cuando Alice le preguntaba algo a Lily, James abrió con cuidado de que no leyera Lily el pergamino, y leyó:  
"Pídele que te acompañe a Hogsmeade mañana."

James cogio rápidamente su pluma y escribió:

"Eso sería arruinar la amistad que tenemos"

Después la tiro a Remus, Remus bufó asqueado y cogio otro trozo de pergamino:

"No es una sugerencia Potter. ¡HAZLO!"

""No voy a hacerlo."

Cuando Remus lo leyó, esta vez no le hizo falta escribir porque sabía que era lo que hacía que James saltara más rápido que los saltamontes cuando se trataba de Lily, así que antes le dirigió una mirada a Sirius que supo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

- Pues cuando se lo pida otro, no te quejes.-susurró Remus a James.-Pregúntale a Sirius.

Aguantándose la risa pudo ver como James se volvía a mirar a Sirius que asentía, entonces, los celos empezaron a invadirlo por todo el cuerpo de pensar que Lily pudiera estar con otro al día siguiente en Hogsmeade. La miro, y ella lo miraba aún sin entender que es lo que le sucedía hoy que cada vez que lo miraba se tenía que sonrojar, entonces intento decírselo, pero le costo aún más de lo que hubiera creído posible, era muy difícil decirle que saliera con él, aunque fuera como amigos claro estaba. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había terminado la clase ante la mirada divertida del profesor Dumbledore que los miraba sonriendo.

- Espero que la jugada les salga bien.-confeso cuando salía de la clase a Remus y Sirius que salieron rápido para poder dejarlos solos un momento.

Ellos se miraron sorprendidos, y vieron como se marchaba el profesor.

James espero a que todo el mundo saliera del aula para decirle a la pelirroja que saliera con el mañana antes que ningún otro. La miraba recoger sus cosas mientras que le daban unos tímidos rayos de sol y la vio aún más bella, lo que hizo que él aún se pusiera más sonrojado al mirarla.

- James. ¿Viste a un fantasma?-dijo Lily mirándolo como estaba con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Eh?-dijo James volviendo en si, ante la sonrisa divertida de Lily.-Estas mucho más guapa cuando este alegre.-expreso James mirándola sin pensarlo, pero vio como a ella se le subieron los colores y se ponía nerviosa.

- Espero que no fuera eso lo que me querías decir.-dijo la muchacha en tono suave, aún sonrojada.

- No…yo…-mierda porque se había puesto tan nervioso, pensó James al momento de mirarla a los ojos.-…esto…mañana…tu…

- ¿Si?-dijo intrigada Lily porque si su intuición no le fallaba creía que la estaba invitando a Hogsmeade, y ella realmente quería ir con el, como amigos por supuesto, pensaba ella.

- Verás lo que yo…

- Evans, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo un prefecto de Huppelpuff que acababa de llegar al salón.

- Si puedes esperar un momento.-dijo Lily.

- Es que necesito hablar contigo urgente.-dijo este autoritario.- Si no te importa Potter.

- Estábamos hablando.-dijo James claramente molesto, algo que Lily noto, y hasta ella estaba molesta, pero supo que cuanto antes saliera el de allí antes James se atrevería a decirle lo que quería ella escuchar.

- Bueno, puedes decírmelo delante de James.-dijo Lily, a lo que James se sintió recorfontado.

- No creo que pueda.-dijo el otro insistente pero viendo que ninguno se iba a mover de allí.- ¿Vienes mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade?


End file.
